Running Away from the Heart
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: Ami's Little sister has been getting into a lot of toruble lately and She is getting really depressed...And what dose the new Enemy want?


Ami Barton: Hey everyone! I'm grounded right now but hey, I've snuck on. This is called Running away from the heart. It is about suicide and running away.and the value of your friends and siblings. Yes I know Ami doesn't have a real sister but this is MY STORY! So Bleh! *Sticks out tongue* and if she did.She'd probably beat me over the head x.x;;; But yeah. ANYWHO! I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTING ELSE I PUT IN HERE BUT MERCURY'S SISTER! If I start writeing the Senshi seeming Austrailian, I'm watching Croc Hunter Live and it's right behind me. ********************************************************************  
  
Yelling greeted Ami's ears as her mother came home from the Junor High School where her sister attened, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? PULLLING A STUNT LIKE THAT?" Her mother's voice rang out in anger. "I didn't do it! I've told you that a million times Mom!" Her baby sister's voice lashed out. Ami winced, She knew what was going on now..And any minute now..."GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Yep...There it was...and then the unmistakable sound of feet on the stairs and then the soft knocking on the door acopmpanyed by soft sobs. Ami stood up from her desk and opened the door, drawing her sister into a comforting hug before closeing the door and asking, "What happened Gracie?" The tiny girl sobbed heartbrokenly into her sister's shoulder. Ami gazed at her younger sister gently. At the young age of 8 years old, the young girl had been forced to leave her life in the Elemetery school to go into Junor High early. Their mother wanted both of her girl's to be as close as they could in school. It helped things that Grace Mizuno was also a Genus, like her sister. Unfortiantly, Grace hadn't had the chance to learn to stay out of the way of bullies. She was constatly being set up for stunts and getting in trouble for what she didn't do. Ami knew her sister didn't do any of what she was blamed to have done but her mother thought differntly. Constantly, Grace was in tears because of the constant punishment for things she didn't do. Ami, even though she wasn't supposed to, Tried to comfort her sister in these times. She knew that Grace depended on her so much, that she had to stay strong for her. She was worried that one time, Grace would need her and she would be fighting a youma...She didn't like to think of that. Rubbing her sister's back, her soothed the girl. "Let's sit on the bed, Okay Grace?" Grace followed her sister's lead and followed her to the bed a sat down before speaking, "They...They blamed me for a bathroom fire...." Ami winced lightly, That was the 3rd time they had caught her with something that major...The next time...She was going to be kicked out of school. And Mother had said she got kicked out, she was going to Boarding school...or to their father. As much as they loved their father, Ami didn't want her sister to go to David Anderson again. Grace had it worse there then she did here and Ami ddn't want her sister to go through that again. A pair of dark sapphire eyes gaze up to Ami, red from crying. Ami coulden't help thinking that her sister's eyes where so much darker then her own and the cause of that was the constant yelling. "Ami?" A Timd voice asked suddenly. "Yes Grace?" A sniffle escapes from Grace before she respinded, "Do you think Mommy woulden't yell so much if I wasn't around?" That was something that seemed to be constant in their life. "Gracie....She yells because she is worried." Something in Grace's eyes didn't seem right...That set off red flags in Ami's head. 'She's thinking about something...but what?' "Ami...I better go to my room...I don't want Mommy to see me in here." Ami nodded and let her sister out, "Oh and Ami?" "Yes?" "....Thanks for being here for me." And with that, the tiny girl darted into her room within 30 seconds. Ami sighed and as soon as she turned, she relized, She was late for the meeting! Within about a munite, She was out the door and halfway down the street.  
  
Grace curled up on her bed and cried softly before pulling out her notebook, turing to a page she wrote a long time ago. She re-read it before pulling it out and putting it on her bedstand. She then listened for her mother leaeing...As soon as the car pulled out, she reached under her bed. She pulled out something from benith her mattress and spoke softly, "Ami...I'm sorry...I love you Sissy..." Slowly She drew the object across her left wrist. She let loose with a scream before she quickly changed hands and drew the object across her left wrist. She closed her eyes, tears streaming from her deep sapphire eyes, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Ami stumbled into the Temple, gasping for breath, "I'm sorry everyone....My sister had to be picked up from school and you know what that means." She had explained everything before anyone could open their mouths. But the knew what was going on. It had become common ever sense the youngest Mizuno came to Japan. Ami sat down and looked about, "Where's Luna?" Only Artimis was there today and that suprised the blue haired Senshi. "Luna is still gathering information about this new Enemy...We can't seem to pinpoint what they seem to be after." Ami sighed lightly, "Why do these guys seem familure..." Makoto shruged, "Seems almost like we've battled agenst these guys during the Silver Milleniem or something like that." Usagi and Rei nodded while Minako spoke, "Or...It could have been something we had gone agenst during our Training?" She said, looking to Artimis. He shook his head, "I don't know. I'll have Luna check on it." Suddenly, Rei noticed Ami seemed out of it, "Ames? Are you alright?" Ami blinked and then shook her head, "Something...just dosen't seem right..." Rei blinked, "With what? The enemy? Or Grace?" Ami blinked at Rei, reading her about her Sister, "Both..." Usagi then spoke, "Why don't we check on your sister?" Ami sighed, "Alright." And with that, the Five Senshi were off towards the Mizuno Home.  
  
As soon as they got there...something still didn't seem right, "GRACIE?" AMi yelled, slowly moveing towards the stairs. She turned to her friends, getting no awnser form Grace, 'We have to check her room." They moved up the stairs and Ami knocked upon the door, "Grace? I'm comming in." She opened the door and screamed. She moved inside the room so quickly, it seemed as if she teleported to her sister's bed. The girls rused in only to see Ami shakeing the younger blue haired girl...and Grace's sheets stained red. "GRACE!" Ami screamed before Minako ran to the telphone and called 911 "Hello? This Is Minako Aino...We have an emergaceny! My friend's sister...is bleeding from a.....Yes...Please hurry! We don't know how long she's been like this...Yes...She tried to kill herself."  
  
******************************************************************** Ami Barton: Yes I know. Grace has it harder then you think...We'll see if she lives or dies soon! I really didn't want to write another story before I updated my others but here it is. I hope to wrte more soon because I have a bit more time now because I just Graduated from High School and I'm working in the afternoons, So...Untill next time, Ja Ne! 


End file.
